


Supercorp Roll play

by HEDAofWeird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SupercorpSmut Supercorpthrash femslash Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDAofWeird/pseuds/HEDAofWeird
Summary: Lena Luthor and her wife Kara Danvers have a go at roll playing.





	Supercorp Roll play

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was literally not requested. No one asked for it but I still wrote. Hope you enjoy my Supercorp Mumbo-Jumbo. Comment whatever the hell you want and leave kudo if you want. Bye

“So tell me, what brings you here Supergirl at this hour of the night, while I'm waiting for my wife?” Lena asked, a twinkle of mischief present in her eyes.

 

“Well,I was just flying by your building when I saw your office lights still on. I was curious to know why the great miss Luthor wasn't already on her way home.” Supergirl explained arms crossed in front of her, sporting a confident smirk.

 

“Like I said, I am waiting for my wife, who got held up finishing her work, so it's not necessary to stick around Supergirl. My wife can be her any minute now.”

 

“But what if I don't want to leave? What if I want to stick around?” Supergirl replied while closing in on Lena's personal space. She had a dark predatorial look in her eyes.

 

“I'm afraid, I’ll have to call security then.” Lena said while backing away from Supergirl until she couldn't because her desk was in the way.

 

“Oh no, that won't be necessary mis Luthor. I don't mean any harm.” Supergirl whispered.

 

“What do you “mean” then?” Lena could feel herself squirm under that intense stare of confident blue eyes which were now a shade darker. 

 

“I'd rather show you than tell you.” Supergirl answered before capturing Lena's lips into a kiss. It wasn't one of those sweet and love filled kisses. It was one of pure arousal, full of hunger kind of kisses. 

 

As Supergirl kissed her, all Lena could do was moan and give in to the kiss. That moan encouraged Supergirl to pick her up and put her down on the desk. After what seemed like forever of kissing they both needed to catch their breath.

 

“B b but what about my wife?” Lena asked while her hand was wrapped around Supergirls strong neck and the other was playing with golden locks of hair.

 

“Your wife isn't her but I am. Like you said she got held up at work. I don't mind helping you wait for her.” Supergirl answered, voice dripping with arousal. “Don't worry I'll be fast. Super fast.” She winked at Lena and then captured her lips back into a kiss.

 

Lena didn't need further convincing so she kissed back feverishly. She was feeling hot all over her body. She felt the wetness pool between her legs when Supergirl used a hand to pull up her skirt. The other one she used to pull Lena's ponytail back making her head go with her, exposing her beautiful long neck. As soon as the new flesh was on display, Supergirl attacked with kisses and licks that led down into her cleavage.

 

While her mouth was on Lena's neck kissing,licking and sucking her hands were getting busy, stroking the insides of Lena's thighs. She suddenly stopped her teasing and looked Lena in the eyes and demanded “Take it all off now!” but Lena didn't comply instantly. She instead gave Supergirl a look that said “What if don't?”

 

“I'm not going to ask again. Take it all off now.” Supergirl now growled her arousal taking the better of her. “My my my impatient aren't we?” Lena just smirked while moving her hand very slow to the top button of her blouse, toying with it for a few seconds before undoing it. She then moved to the second with the velocity of a snail.

 

“Ugh, the heck with this.” Supergirl growled and ripped Lena's blouse right of her body, exposing what's underneath it. Lena was wearing a dark green lacey bra. Supergirl was pleased with the new revealance. 

 

“You do know that you're getting me a new blouse,right?” Lena smirkingly stated. “No more talking, I want you now!!” Supergirl made quick work of Lena's bra, freeing her breasts from their confinement. The second she dropped the bra to the ground, her lips were on her breasts, sucking and nibbling on them like a hungry baby.

 

“Ooooh, yess.Don't stop.” Lena encouraged while arching her back, pushing her chest out for easier access. Supergirl felt  like she was in heaven with her head between Lena's breast. She felt Lena squirming under her, begging for more so she complied. She pushed Lena's skirt higher up her middle, exposing her panty clad center. She didn't want to tease anymore so she slipped a finger under Lena's panties.

 

Letting it glide through the accumulated wettness. Supergirl gasped at how wet Lena already was for her and Lena moaned deeply at the slight stimulant on her aching center. She wanted more, no, she needed more and she needed it now.

 

“I need you inside Supergirl. Take me, take me now.” Lena begged. At hearing how desperate the woman beneat her was, Supergirl entered her hard and fast. There was almost no resistance because Lena was already ready for her. 

 

Eyes wide,mouth open in a silent gasp, Lena threw her back, relishing in the feeling of Supergirls fingers knuckle deep inside her. “M more.” Lena begged. She was already so close to the edge. She didn't care that she was already on the verge of orgasm. 

 

Hearing Lena pleade for more, Supergirl engaged some super speed on her hand. The sensation of all the movement sent jolts of white hot pleasure through Lena's body. Supergirl knew Lena was close and captured her lips in a deep,messy and urging kiss. 

 

Lena came undone with a deep gutteral moan that got drowned out by Supergirl's mouth on her. Supergirl released  her lips. Lena was still twiching and gasping for air like a fish on land while Supergirl slowed her hand down, letting Lena ride out her orgasm. 

 

After like what seemed forever, Lena could finally breath normal again. “Wow. That was amazing.” She said with a dopey smile of satisfaction plastered on her face. 

 

“I'm glad I could have been of service to you miss Luthor.” Supergirl widely grinned. “We should do that again sometime.” She winked.

 

“Oops, I think I head miss Danver enter the vicinity. Hurry up and get dressed before she comes up.” She gave Lena a kiss and then excited through the office balcony.

 

Lena hurried to get her clothes back in order. A few minutes later Jess called in that her wife was here. Looking down at her ruined blouse,Lena hurried to the coat rack and threw her coat on while Kara walked in with a radiant smile on her face.

 

“Sorry,I’m late Supergirl needed to take care of some business.” She said with an innocent air to her tone. “Well I hope business went well.” Lena answered with the same innocent air to her tone.

 

“Ready to go?” Kara asked

“Yup, ready. Wait let me get my purse.” Lena hurried to her desk to retrieve her purse. In doing so, her coat fell open.

 

Kara gasped out loud before asking “What happened to your blouse?” When Lena gave her an incredulous look, Kara couldn't hold her laughter anymore.

 

“Now how was that for a roleplaying adventure? Are you satisfied with how Supergirl handled everything?” Kara asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“More than satisfied” Lena replied. “I do believe that I need to return the favor. So can you get in touch with her tonight for me?” She then huskily asked.

 

“Will do Mrs Luthor-Danvers, will do. Just wait till we get home.” Kara replied, mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

The both giggled together like schoolgirls on their way home..

  
  


{Fin}


End file.
